1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to resource allocation and, more particularly, to allocating a constrained common resource among a plurality of demands for the resource.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The term "resource allocation" applies to that class of problems, which has as a common characteristic the need to physically allocate a restricted or constrained common resource among a plurality of demands for that resource. For example, in a communications system, it is common to allocate network resources such as trunks for video conferencing on a manual first come, first served basis. Obviously, it would be desirable to automate the allocation process.
Dynamic storage allocation problems are well known in the art. The term "dynamic storage allocation" applies to that class of problems, which relates to reserving contiguous space in some storage medium for some period of time in order to satisfy the demands a customer may have for the storage medium. Unfortunately, known dynamic storage allocations algorithms tend to be NP-complete, i.e. they are not generally solvable in reasonably short periods of time. More specifics can be found in any standard text such as the text by Michael R. Garey and David S. Johnson entitled "Computers and Intractability--A Guide to the Theory of NP-Completeness", New York: W. H. Freeman and Company (1979). In light of the above, it is common to settle on a solution which may represent a balance between the imperfect utilization of the resource and the time to find a recommended solution. Notwithstanding, known processes to find a recommended solution of the allocation of the constrained common resource to meet the plurality of demands still require excessive amounts of time and, therefore, a more timely solution remains needed in the art. Furthermore, flexibility is needed to better serve the almost unpredictable needs and demands of the customers, who want and need to use the common resource. Unfortunately, the common resources often suffers from maladies and constraints of its own, not the least of which may be that the common resource is unavailable.